


Love Me Some Pie

by pleasedontfindme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeding, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasedontfindme/pseuds/pleasedontfindme
Summary: Cas stuffs Dean full of pie. That's about it.





	Love Me Some Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd post another oneshot after two years. This one's shorter and trashier than the first. It's 4am and I haven't proofread it but here ya go ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Are you sure this is okay, Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas."

"If at any point you are uncomfortable, you know the safe word, correct?"

"Funkytown."

Dean and Cas were sitting in Dean's bedroom. Dean was sitting on a chair stolen from the kitchen, wrists cuffed to the back of the chair. The chair was facing the end of the bed, where Cas was perched. In Cas's lap was a warm pecan pie. He had been practicing baking for this occasion and was very pleased with the result.  
\---

Dean was always a fan of eating. When he ate too much, blood rushed to a location a bit lower than his bulging belly. When he told Cas about his kink, Cas was eager to help him explore. Cas baked all sorts of treats to prepare for a stuffing. Dean, of course, had more than just a sampling of cakes, cookies, and pies, and it started to have its affect. Although his belly started pushing out over his belt, he kept it at the same notch so he could pinch the bit of fat that was there. Cas liked to bite and lick this pooch as well, making it a win-win for both of them.  
\---

Cas knew that there would be no point in cutting slices, so he fed Dean the pie straight from the plate. The first bite was heavenly, and Dean moaned around the fork in his mouth. Cas didn't need prompting for the next bites, as Dean's needy expression told him everything he needed to know. 

Halfway through the pie is where Dean started to struggle. 

"Ah, Cas...could you unbutton my pants?"

Cas leaned forward, sucking a hickey into the bulging belly in front of him while he undid the belt and unbuttoned his pants, licking a stripe up Dean's belly as it expanded after its release from the pants. Feeling a huge relief, Dean continued eating with vigor. The last bit was almost too much. Dean's belly felt hot and tight. He was panting in between bites. He thought about stopping, but he knew he was too far along to give up. Once he swallowed the last bite, he groaned and his head fell back. His shirt rode up to his belly button, exposing a delectable, drum-tight stomach. Cas reached out and brushed his fingers against the dome, causing Dean to shiver. Dean begged Cas to run his belly, and Cas obliged. Those fingers worked magic, beginning to relieve the pressure in Dean's gut. Dean liked being cuffed--he relinquished his control over to Cas, who was happy to give Dean what he wanted. Once Dean's breathing settled, Cas uncuffed him. He had to help Dean up, since his food baby was making it difficult to stand. Cas laid him into bed and pulled off his jeans, giving his belly more room. Cas crawled in bed next to him, spooning his side and continuing to rub his belly. His hand slid lower to tend to the bulge that was present in Dean's boxers.


End file.
